Rotary encoders are used to enable users to adjust the values of various input, output, and processing variables in a large range of electronic devices. The angular position and motion of a rotary encoder provides the user with a good analogue of the value and change of the variable quantity that is being controlled. Devices that are used to perform audio processing, such as studio mixers and live performance consoles, often have a large number of quantities that are controlled by corresponding rotary encoders. For many operators who use such equipment in typical use cases, the rotary controls provide one of the most important components of the user interface. As such, these users become sensitive to the feel of the encoders, which is a function of several of the encoders' mechanical properties. In order to better control the ability to manufacture encoders that provide a satisfactory user feel, it is desirable to be able to measure the encoder parameters that affect the user experience. There is therefore a need for tools to facilitate quantitative measurement of these parameters.